


Remembering

by willotheway



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Amnesiac Courier Six, Courier Six - Freeform, Head Injury, Other, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willotheway/pseuds/willotheway
Summary: Courier Six leaves Goodsprings and spends time on the road reflecting on his life, or what little he can remember of it. He knows three things: a poker chip is involved, he's gotta head to New Vegas, and the darn robot is not to be trusted.





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Under construction, posted prematurely on account of being new but I hope you can all forgive me. If you can't, shit man, I dunno what to tell you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six embarks on his journey feeling disillusioned with what little he can grasp about himself.

The blonde's breathing slowed down progressively the further he got from the Yangtze memorial. Sure, he had picked up decent shit at the odd little cabin beside the giant cross, but had it been worth getting chased down by a family of blood thirsty radscorpions? Six thought not. His fight or flight instinct had kicked in the moment he'd heard the tell-tale chittering and he booked it with as much power his limbs could muster. What kind of life he'd lived before his brains had gotten scrambled he knew not, but man did he hate his past self in this moment for his lack of muscle mass. With bated breath he came upon the dilapidated road leading out of Goodsprings, here he knew he was at least relatively safe once more. On that thought, Six fixed his glasses upon his crooked, little nose and shifted within the uncomfortable vault suit he'd acquired just a day prior. Attempt to get out of Goodsprings number one had been a massive failure anon back to the drawing board it was. 

Six took a seat on the dusty road to collect his thoughts; the male relied heavily on his brain, as not much else seemed to be of considerable merit at the moment. After a moment of careful consideration he decided heading straight for Primm would be the only acceptable choice despite his strange, internalized aversion for the place. After eating and recovering a fair amount from the panic that the radscorpion chase had caused him, the young man set off once more, though now with an actual destination in mind. His dusty shoes made a muted noise upon the centuries-old gravel, a noise Six recognized as comforting. His weak memory and a few select clues indicated he had been a courier in the years leading up to being shot to the head; a solitary man with little to his name, little drive in his life. His thoughts continued to wander as his feet carried him through, almost on autopilot towards the eerily familiar city with the rollercoaster in the distance.

_Waking up in Doc Mitchell's office, surrounded by medical supplies, a caring face, and a throbbing in his temples had been a bizarre experience to say the least. An experience that was only made worse as he looked himself over in that kind old man's mirror. A sunkissed, freckled, acne-ridden complexion welcomed him on that silver screen. The face attached to the aforementioned skin was nothing special, consisting of a tiny nose with a small crook in its otherwise straight ridge, dull brown eyes framed with golden lashes, and a mouth that had no doubt seen the worst of the Mojave's winds, drying its already relatively small lips to white. Six recalled pushing the mirror away and having his gaze meet a blurry visage around him. Fantastic, of all kinds of people he could have been, the amnesiac was beginning to realize he was a pasty, nearsighted loser. Suffice to say, the vigor test only served to prove his suspicions correct._

His memory was interrupted as an inconsiderate gecko crossed his path, thus prompting him to draw his laser pistol reflexively. A fight with a gecko, especially with a weapon he understood-the rifle had been a nightmare-wasn't a big challenge for even a man of words and reason such as himself. Anon he soon proceeded down the road, warm weapon in hand. 


End file.
